My Little Pony The Movie The Lord Of The Rings (Remake)
by Matthew Malysza
Summary: The Festival of Friendship is interrupted when the Storm King Invades Equestria. Now Princess Twilight and her friends and Prince Frodo Baggins and His Hobbit Friends must ban together and voyage to lands unknown to look for help to stop the evil King and save Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

In the kingdom of Canterlot ponies from all across The land were gathering together to partake in the newest celebration to ever be held. The Festival of Friendship.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

See the ponies trottin' down the street

Equestria is where they wanna meet

They all know where they wanna go

And they're trottin' in time

And they're trottin', yeah

They got the beat

They got the beat

They got the beat

Yeah, they got the beat

Go-go music really makes us dance

Do the pony, puts us in a trance

Do the watusi, just give us a chance

That's when we fall in line

'Cause we got the beat

We got the beat

We got the beat

Yeah, we got it!

Spike soon jumped down rushing to see his mentor, Twilight Sparkle, and Frodo Baggins was trying to keep up with me. "Excuse me, dragon and hobbit on the move, important princess documents coming threw."

"WOW! Everypony from Manhattan to saddle Arabia is here." said one pony.

"I know, I almost couldn't book a stable." said the other pony.

"This festival is so big, I bet princess twilight has her hooves full." A Pegasus mare said.

"Are you kidding? She's smart and organized and cool under pressure. Their is nothing she can't handle." said her friend.

In the castle It would appear twilight sparkle was focusing her mind on today's task. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. "ummmmmmm. ummmmmmm-OH MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS. She said in a panic. "Nothing is working. I just have to get it together. Just go in their, and ask. This is your friendship festival. Everypony's happiness rest in your hooves." She said to herself. But was still worried it wouldn't work out. Just then Frodo and spike entered the room.

"Hey Twilight." Frodo said in his usual cheerful optimistic tone.

"I got all your charts and graphs." spike said.

"ohhh thank goodness your here you two, I'm just so nervous about this meeting." twilight explained in a worried voice.

"Whatchu talking bout?" spike asked.

"Twilight, what's the matter?" Frodo asked in a concerned voice worried about his friend.

Twilight sighed. "I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of equestria for a huge favor. what if they reject me?"

"It'll be fine." spike assured her. "just remember the most important thing."

"Smile?" Twilight said in a goofy smile twitching her eye a bit.

Really?" Frodo said in acward

"Uhhh... no." spike said. "your a princess too."

"Right." She said still not sure of herself. She took a breath and the three made their way to the throne room. There were the three rulers of Equestria. Princess Celestia (princess of the sun), Princess Luna (princess of the moon) ,and Princess Cadence (princess of love).

"Good morning princesses." Twilight said, "Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our friendship festival the most wonderful celebration equestria has ever seen.

"Yes twilight. We are very excited." Celestia said.

"Ponies have been arriving all morning." Cadence said.

"I Like to think it's to see us". Luna spoke. "But songbird serene might be the bigger attraction."

"I heard she was going to have a lucky someone sing a song after her performance." Frodo said in excitement. "Merry and Pippin has been practicing all night for it."

"Yes she is the main event." Twilight giggled. "And to make it extra special, I could use your help. spike?"

Spike pulled up a white board while Frodo got out a pointing stick to show what the plan was.

"Songbird serene's performance is not to start till after you begin the sunset." She began to explain. "And based on my precise calculation, In order to get the best lighting for the stage, princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1 degrees to the south." she said as Frodo pointed to the number. Twilight continued. "And princess Luna, If you could raise the moon about 62 degrees to the north at the same time, It would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly."

The princesses look at twilight's plan with a blank expression.

"I-" Luna was about to say before twilight interrupted annoying luna a bit.

"But wait theirs more." she said. "Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an Arora above the stage, The sun and the moon will shine through it, creating a truly amazing light show.

Spike threw some glitter above the white board. "Presenting songbird serene." In an announcing voice while Frodo got out his ukulele.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Spike said as Frodo got out a few tunes before spike fell over. "tada."

Twilight smiled in hope of approval.

"So your saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party?" Luna asked.

"I think it's an amazing idea for the festival, maybe." Frodo said in approval.

"I do it myself except I don't have your magic." Twilight explained.

"Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve equestria in our own way. Celestia explained. "You are the princess of friendship. You already have all the magic you need." She smiled along with the other two princesses.

"So that be a no?" Twilight asked drooping her ears down. Frodo felt bad for Twilight. He Looking towards the window to the mountain once again, he both felt and saw the Eye of Sauron, zooming in on him, in a flash!

AAACKKK!

Frodo gasped and backed away, panting and he knocked the white borad down. Everyone gasped at Frodo's dilemma, and Spike rushed towards him as he fell into his short arms.

"Frodo," Spike said, voice heavy with concern, "are you okay?"

Frodo continued to pant heavily. Cadence gave a worried look at Frodo.

"Frodo?" She asked as Frodo looked at her, "...it's the Ring, isn't it?"

"I Felt it, it's getting stronger. I can feel it. The eye of the enemy is moving, soon the war will begin.," replied Frodo as he went on panting, clutching the Ring in his hand.

"Just hold on Frodo," interjected Spike, "You will be okay."

Frodo slowly and weakly nodded at him as he and his friends head back to the festival to see how the others are doing.

In the sky Rainbow Dash was clearing the clouds away so it would be bright and sunny along with her best friend Merry Brandybuck, "Sky's cleared and ready for the festival!" she flew down.

On the ground level, Pinkie was busy making balloon animals along with her best friend Pippin Took, and had just finished making one of Discord. Unfortunately air started leaking from one of the balloons and was strong enough to push her back. Fluttershy and her best friend Samwise Gamgee was conducting an orchestra of birds, until the balloon flew past her, and Pinkie and Pippin chased after it, "Heads up, Fluttershy and Sam! Out of control balloooooon!"

She ended up causing the birds to disperse, but Fluttershy comforted one, "I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie!"

walking over while carrying a cart was Applejack, "Hey, ya'll. Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? "

Upon hearing that, Rainbow flew past A.J snatching the cup and Merry had some as well, "Thank you!" she flew back giving her the empty cup, "Loved it!"

Rarity was adding a gem to a bow decorated around a huge stage, and Rarity being who she was making sure it looked just right. Applejack had to comment, "Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert." she noted that the stage needed more decorations to be added.

"Applejack, darling, anypony can do "fine"," Rarity began, "Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time."

"Fabulous takes forever!" Rainbow complained, before smirking, "But "awesome"..." she flew super fast around the whole stage and Merry was holding on her. She flew past Fluttershy and Sam making them dizzy, "Can get done in four seconds flat!" she said as they noticed all the boys were uneven and sloppily hung, "Faster if I do my sonic rainboom!" she was about to fly up until Rarity screamed.

"Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already." a diamond fell from one of the sloppy bows.

"Oh come on, it's fine!" the pegasus complained.

"If you were raised in a barn!" Rarity's eyes widened when she realized what she said, and turned to A.J, "Ahem, no offense, Applejack."

"None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn," A.J began, as she kept filling up cups of apple cider that was being snatched by Rainbow, "My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years..." Rainbow answered for her.

Raising a barn!

Coming over was Twilight checking over a list with Spike and Frodo at her side, "Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready."

"Hey, Twilight, Hey, Frodo!" the girls and boys greeted them.

"Hello, Spike." Rarity greeted her little admirer.

Spike seeing he was noticed by her waved sheepishly, "Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh."

"So, Twi, how'd it go with the other Princesses? They like your idea?" Applejack asked.

"I bet they loved it!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight sighed, "Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic."

"And they are absolutely right, darling," Rarity agreed, while foxing the bows, "This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task!"

"That's right. You've done so much without the need of their help." Merry added.

Suddenly Twilight went into panic mode, "But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?!"

"Twilight, calm down!" Frodo called, snapping her out of it, "Panicking about it won't solve anything."

"Mister Frodo's right. You've done so much before in the past and it all worked out even if things got hairy and you know it well." Sam put in.

Pinkie slid in and gripped Twilight's face, "Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle!" she screamed.

"Pinkie!" Pippin shouted for making it worse on Twilight.

Pinkie dropped the serious tone and acted like her usual self, "But you have us! So stop worrying."

Frodo spoke, "As oddly as she put that, she is right. You're never alone in this, Twilight."

"You'll always have us." Sam agreed.

"What say we all help out with final preparations?" Merry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Pippin agreed.

Twilight smiled knowing her friends were right. This was no time to panic, because they had work to be done. Applejack started off with a song.

Applejack:

It's time to show 'em what you've got

Rarity:

It's time to go and get things done

Fluttershy:

But you don't have to do it on your own

Pinkie Pie:

'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun

Girls:

We got this, you got this

We got this together

And so everyone got to work with Rainbow Dash and Merry bringing Twilight and Spike and Frodo up into the sky to clear more out of the clouds away.

Rainbow Dash:

Sometimes the pressure gets you down

And the clouds are dark and grey

Merry:

Just kick them off and let the sun shine through.

Rainbow Dash:

And scary as it seems, more help is on the way

'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too

The Wonderbolts joined in and helped the two pegasi clear the clouds away.

Rainbow Dash, Merry, and Wonderbolts:

We got this, you got this

We got this together

Across the festival the ponies were all getting ready with their dimensional friends pitching in.

Crowd:

It's the Festival of Friendship

And we can get it done

A festival that they won't forget

A party to be proud of

A day of games and fun

Just you wait and see

A magic day in perfect harmony

Over by an animal pen, Fluttershy and Sam were with the birds and other animals.

Fluttershy:

You got this

Sam:

We got this.

Fluttershy and Sam with bird whistling:

We got this together

Applejack was handling snacks with Merry and Frodo helping out.

Applejack:

With friends and family, you are never alone

Merry:

If you need help, we've got your back

Frodo:

You can be honest, let your problems be known

Applejack and Apple family:

'Cause you got us to pick up the slack

We got this.

Big McIntosh:

Eeyup!

Apple family:

We got this together

At the stage, Rarity, Sam, and Pippin were decorating the stage by fixing the bows, while Spike was trying to sneak some gems to snack on, until Rarity offered him a basket of them.

Rarity:

Pay attention to the details

Every gem even-spaced

Make the colors perfect

Spike:

Takin' one or two to taste

Sam:

Inside and out, beautiful throughout

Pippin:

Generosity is what we're all about

Spike with a full mouth:

You got this

Rarity:

You got this

Rarity, Sam, Pippin, and Spike:

We got this together

Twilight walked with Frodo and began voicing her feelings.

Twilight Sparkle:

Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me

I don't know if I'm ready

For all the things they need me to be

I am the Princess of Friendship

But that is more than just a crown

It's a promise to bring ponies together

And never let anypony down

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Pippin were busy baking with Pinkie using a bizarre contraption to mix batter in a huge bowl.

Pinkie Pie:

We've got an awful lot to bake

Each pony needs a piece of cake

Pippin:

Oh, wait! There's something better we can do

We're gonna need some more supplies

Pinkie:

To make a really big surprise

She'll be so shocked she's sure to love it, too!

The two began building something at a fast pace.

Pinkie:

You got this!

Pippin:

We got this together!

All:

It's the Festival of Friendship

Together we are one

A day we will never forget

And now everything is ready

So when the day is done

Rainbow Dash and Merry:

The weather

Applejack, Frodo:

The banquet

Rarity, Merry, and Pippin:

The style

Fluttershy and Sam:

And music

All:

All will be in perfect harmony!

A giant party cannon rolled in and launched something into the air. Coming down were five layers of cake that landed on Twilight. The cake melted and she were covered in frosting

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted.

Pinkie poked their heads out of the party cannon, "Sorry, Twilight" Pinkie called.

"Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning!" Pinkie grinned.

"Obviously." Pippin crossed his arms.

Twilight blew the candle on her muzzle out and groaned. Suddenly ponies started gasping as one spoke, "Songbird Serenade! Is it really her? It is!"

Two security guard ponies in suits and sunglasses made was as another pony emerged from the crowd. She was a pegasus with a lime greenish white coat. Her mane was very dark persian blue with dark grayish persian blue highlights and also pale gold and light gamboge highlights. Her hair had a big pink bow in it, while her hair covered over her eyes. Her cutie mark was a white cloud with six heart shaped raindrops colored red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and violet.

"How can she see through that hair?" Merry asked his hobbit friends who were just as curious.

"Hiya," Songbird greeted, "I'm lookin' for the pony in charge?" she did some poses, as Photo Finish took her picture, "I need to set up for my sound check."

Twilight got herself together and stepped out of the cake nervously, "Ms. Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you," she laughed nervously, "I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so..." she accidentally wiped off some frosting that got on Songbird's outfit.

"Caked in cake?" Songbird joked, as Twilight laughed nervously.

One of the guards spoke tot he other, "You have visual on buttercream?"

"Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup." the other said and with one wipe off Songbird Serenade was clean.

Frodo approached, "Ms. Serenade. I am Prince Frodo Baggins, I'm a friend of Princess Twilight, and my friends, Sam, Merry and pippin and I wish to welcome to the Festival of Friendship."

Songbird smiled, "Welcome graciously appreciated."

Pippin got in front, Hi I'm Pippin Took the royal knight of crystal empire. Me and My cousin Merry had be practices ourselves for our song, Pippin say."

"Ok." songbird said curiously. "Lets see what you got."

Pippin had told Frodo and Sam to come join them for there song and They sang.

"Hit it DJ!" Pippin shout at the DJ and stared the music.

(Big time rush: Big time)

Hobbits:  
Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh

Frodo:

Make it count, play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate.

Hobbits:

When you go big time!

Merry:

What you want, what you feel Never quit and make it real.

Hobbits:

When you roll big time Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Pippin:

Listen to your heart now!

Hobbits:

Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Merry:

Don't you feel the rush?

Hobbits: Hey, oh, hey,

Sam:

oh Better take a shot now!

Hobbits:  
Oh oh oh oh! Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all lay it on the line

It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time!

Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh

Pippin:

Step it up, get in gear Go for broke, make it clear.

Hobbits:

Gotta go big time!

Sam:

Make it work, get it right Change the world overnight!

Hobbits:

Gotta dream big time Oh woah Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Frodo:

Give it all you got now!

Hobbits:  
Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Merry:

Isn't it a rush?

Hobbits:

Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Sam:

Finish what you start now!

Hobbits:

Oh oh oh oh Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time! Look around Every

light is shining now, it's brighter somehow Look around

Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams You and I

We're gonna make a brand new sound like we own this town We

can fly Now our feet are off the ground, never look down

Welcome to the big time All the pretty people see you

walking in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will

never be the same! Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want

it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you

gotta live it big time Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh If you want

it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you

gotta live it big time!

Everypony was clapping there hooves for them and cheer.

"Wow." Twilight said. "That was a great song you guys."

"Ohh huh huh, thanks, me and Merry just came up with it." Pippin said.

"Well that was amazing." Songbird told them. "How would you boys like to sing on stage after my performance?"

"We will only do it if Frodo and Sam agrees to it." Merry said.

"What do you say you two?" Twilight asked. "It sounds like a pretty big opportunity."

"Hmmmmmm, well, ummmmmmm, hmmmmmmm." Frodo and Sam thought.

And Frodo spoke.

yes. Yes we will. Frodo say.

YEAH!" Merry and Pippin Shout for joy and high five each other.

Songbird smiled, "We that good to hear."

Suddenly a thunderclap was heard and everyone was suddenly confused. They looked up at the sky seeing something dark rolling in, "Storm clouds?" Twilight gasped, "I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?!" she turned to her fast friend thinking this was a prank.

"Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds." Rainbow replied.

"And they're not. It's smoke!" Merry gasped.

"But what's producing it?" Frodo wondered.

Emerging from the smoke cloud was a giant dark airship. But Pinkie being as deluded as she is spoke all excited, "Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered!"

"I don't think clowns arrive by a dark blimp, Pinkie." Pippin replied.

The ship started touching down knocking over some towers in the process. One of which landed on a balloon stand destroying it, "Or definitely not the clowns I ordered." Pinkie corrected herself.

A ramp came down squashing a balloon animal, "Brian, no!" Party Favor cried.

"He never stood a chance." Sam sighed.

The ponies and even the three princesses saw coming down and carrying a dark box was a dark gray furred hedgehog creature with white spikey hair. Merry spoke to his friends, "Is that a hedgehog?"

The others didn't have time to answer, as the hedgehog sat the box down and it opened up. Extending from it was a horn device, and he spoke into it, "Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty and The Dark Lord on the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom... Storm King and The Dark Lord Sauron!" tapestries laid out on the ship of a white furred ape man and the eye.

Frodo gasped, "Oh no. Not him."

"Mister Frodo, it is him." Sam gasp, but the hedgehog continued.

"And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempest!"

"Tempest?" Frodo and the hobbits Confused, as they saw another come down the ramp.

It was a unicorn wearing black body armor. She had a dark orchid coat, her mane was moderate rose with lighter edges, and her eyes were moderate opal. What was shocking was this unicorn had a stub of a horn almost like it was broken off and was sparking.

"Is that a unicorn?" Merry asked.

"Looks like it, but what happened to her horn?" Pippin asked, as Sam and Merry look at that broken horn knowing how it breaking off would hurt.

The three princesses descended, as Celestia spoke up, "Tempest is it? How may we help you?"

Tempest smirked, "Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender?"

Twilight popped out nervously and so as Frodo went behide her in fear and stared to shake, and decided to try and ease the growing tension, "Hi there. Princess of Friendship and right behide me is the Prince of Fellowship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but we know we can talk things out."

"Yeah...What she said." Frodo said in nervously and so as his hobbit friends.

"Oh, goody. All four Princesses and a Ring Bearer and his hobbit friends," she said dryly, before coming down, "Here's the deal, ladies, and Baggins. I need your magic and the ring. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone!"

Luna spoke up, "And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us." Frodo back up a slow of fear but Merry and Pippin pull him back to them.

Tempest only chuckled, "I was hoping you'd choose "difficult"." more airships arrived and dropping down from them were creatures with bulky physiques, hunched backs, gray coats, white hair, and black mask-like faces along with the Orcs.

"What the heck are these things?" Merry asked in disbelief.

"Who cares what they are," Sam replied, "We have Orcs as Well, have anyone have a plan!" he backed up.

"Yes, I have one, there's a lot of them and we have too...RUN!" Pippin ordered, as he ran off and the hobbits follow him.

"Where are you guys going, come back!" Frodo ran to the others to keep up, only for Tempest who jump up and kick a green glowing rock at Frodo.

Frodo look up and saw the green glowing rock heading toward him. He gasp and he got the ring off his neck and put on him and disappeared. After the rock hits him Tempest land on the ground.

"That was easy." tempest gloated.

"ohhh yeah." The hedgehog said. "ohh, you Didn't get him. he must have put on the ring and escape."

But It was revealed that there was nothing.

"Why that little filthy hobbit." Tempest said in a fiery rage. "Grubber, GET HIM NOW!.

Grubber in a panic ran off, "Guys! We gotta get the hobbit!"

"I will deal with him later." Tempest said in a fiery rage. "Right now I got some unfinished business.

only for her to jump up and kick a green glowing rock at the alicorns and.

Cadence used her shield to protect them, but it passed through and hit her. To everyone's shock she started turning to stone, "Cadence!" Celestia cried.

Cadence, No!" Pippin cried.

"I can't stop it!" She cried as her entire body turned to a stone.

She's charging towards us!" Merry cried

Celestia turned to her younger sister, "Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo-." she was cut off as Tempest hit her with a green rock turning her to stone as well.

Luna and Merry gasped, as she blasted the creatures and tried to get away, but Tempest nailed her as well. Luna began turning to stone and plummeted to the ground. Twilight used her magic to catch the petrified Princess to keep her from shattering and Merry look at her, "Luna!"Both cried.

Tempest launched another one in Twilight's direction. Sam who was fending off against some of the guards noticed this, "Twilight!" he cried.

He ran up and jump on her to move. The rock hit where she stood. Tempest approached while laughing, "Easy as pie."

Grubber approached, "Oh, I love pie," he salivated, "Oh, you totally got the last princess."

When the green smoke cleared they notice it was Twilight, but some pony cosplaying as twilight with a fake unicorn horn, "That's not the Princess!" her broken horn sparked, "Grubber, get her now!"

Grubber in a panic ran off, "Guys! We gotta get the Princess!"

Tempest smashed Twilight's crown in anger, as Merry and Pippin ran in and fought her, "Your not getting away with this!"

"Ah. The two hobbits want to play a hero hu? very well." Tempest said.

"Yeah We know that too well." Merry squinted his eyes

"Do you think you two have the chance to stop me?" Tempest challenged them.

"Because We are the knight's of Canterlot and Crystal Empire!. And Now We fight to the end!" Merry said and the Three continued to clash.

"Over here, ya'll!" Applejack called, as the girls, Spike, and the Hobbits followed them.

Merry and pippin seeing this, swiped there swords at Tempest releasing there Magic. Tempest was knocked off her hoofs, as Merry spoke, "You haven't see that last of us." They ran after to follow there friends.

They all reached a bridge above the river, until their retreat was cut off by two guards and All Orcs, "We're trapped!" Pippin cried.

Twilight tried to blast them with her magic, but it was repelled off the guards shield and right onto the bridge they stood on. It broke and the group fell and screamed before plummeting into the river. They tried to keep their heads above the water, as Sam shouted, "Waterfall ahead!" the group fell down the waterfall and disappeared far below.

Grubber and two guards walked to the edge and looked down seeing it was a far drop, "Which one of you guys is going down there?" he asked the guards who growled in response, "I would, but I just had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will thigh-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick." he said, as they walked away believing them to have perished in the fall. Things had just gotten very bad for Equestria and all the ponies as well.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere down the river the hats of both Applejack and Sam floated down the stream until Applejack picked hers up and put it back on, and Sam did the same with his own hat. The heroes survived the waterfall, but were recuperating and drying off.

"Everyone ok?" Frodo asked.

"I think my bottom's on backward." Rarity panted.

"I can't even feel my bottom." Pippin groaned.

Merry kicked him in the butt, "How about now?"

"Much better." Pippin smiled.

"You ok, Master?" Sam asked Frodo.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Frodo answered.

"We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever!" Pinkie complained.

"No kidding." Pippin agreed.

"We got to go back there and fight!" Rainbows aid eagerly.

"Too dangerous, Rainbow." Merry replied.

"Yeah, you saw the size of those goons." Spike reminded them.

"Going back now, we have a army of Orcs, Nazguls and the dark lord Sauron now, and they will do anything to get me, us and the ring!" Frodo added.

"But we can't hide here forever, Frodo." Pippin noted.

"And let's be honest, we can't go back." Applejack said.

"A.J's right," Merry agreed, "You saw what happened to Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. Cures you, Cures you Tempest! I will avenge my friends!."

"We go back now and we're only going to get the same fate and we die." Pippin put in.

"Our best chance for now is to keep them from Twilight and me," Frodo said, before noticing Twilight looking down at the river dismally, "Twilight?" they all looked concerned.

"The Queen." she said.

"Yeah, the Queen!" Pinkie beamed, before asking, "Uh, what Queen?"

Twilight looked up seeing Canterlot still surrounded by smoke clouds and airships, "Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... "Hippos". Luna can't, so I have to."

"Hippos? Are you serious?" Merry asked in confusion.

"You don't think maybe she was cut off with her order?" Frodo asked.

"What good can hippos do in a situation like this?" Spike asked.

"I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry." Pinkie explained.

"Hungry?" Pippin began.

"Hippos?" Sam asked, as everyone else looked at each other awkwardly.

"Any idea where to even find them?" Frodo wondered.

Twilight explained, "They're somewhere south, past the Badlands."

Fluttershy suddenly dawned her worried face, "That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh!"

"I'm not even packed!" Rarity cried.

"Seriously, that's your big issue?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"We have to do this fast, I got a feeling that Tempest and the rest of those's guards, Nazguls and Orcs will get us and follwing us! What if we get turn into stone as well, like Tempest did to the princesses!" Pippin said in fear.

"Oh, I hate you Tempest!" Merry said in anger.

"I understand you're scared, and nopony, and nobody else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope." Twilight started walking off, as the group smiled knowing what to do.

Frodo blocked her, "Hold on, Twilight. There's no way I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm coming with you"

"We've done enough solo hero suicide missions and they never work out well. And Mister Frodo not going anywhere with out me." Sam added.

"Yeah, you're not getting all the glory." Rainbow put in.

"And just what are we supposed to even do, go into hiding?" Merry asked rhetorically.

"You know you can't stop us." Pippin added.

"We're all in it together." Frodo said.

"We always got your back." Applejack assured.

"Indeedy!" Pinkie smiled.

"I am ready to save Equestria!" Rarity said proudly.

"And Middle Earth!" Pippin said proudly too.

"We all are." Frodo took a stand.

"Yay." Fluttershy said softly.

"We're all behind you, Twilight." Spike confirmed.

"So what're we waiting for?" Pippin asked the group.

"Let's go find this hippo!" Pinkie started bouncing off.

"Wait for me!" Pippin followed her.

"Guy's, we need to go South." Spike reminded them.

"Sorry." Pippin said, as he and Pinkie headed south followed by the rest of them.

"Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"?" Pinkie asked, as everyone groaned except Pippin, "No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack!"

"And I thought it was a orange flower." Pippin said.

"Does she have an off switch?" Merry groaned.

"I highly doubt that, Merry." Sam replied.

The scene cut back to Canterlot, where ponies were in chains and shackles as the guards were keeping them in line. One guard cut the strings of some balloons that floated up. Tempest who was on the balcony watched them float by in disgust, "All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses." she went inside the throne room, where she looked at the statues of the three trapped alicorns.

Two guards entered while carrying a glass beaker containing a glowing liquid that was giving off a ringtone, "Well? Answer it!" she ordered.

One guard poured it into a cauldron that emitted blue flames and smoke and for some reason a dial-up modem noise. Appearing in it was the Storm King and the dark lord Sauron as shown on the tapesty, but the being was looking around in confusion, "Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest!"

"Over here, Your Excellencys." she answered in boredom.

"Where?"

"Over here," The king tried looking around, "No. No, right. Look right."

"My right?"

"Yep."

The Storm King finally got things straight and could see Tempest, "Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking well as "intensely intimidating", but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with?" he pounded his fist and spoke angrily, "A STORM AND THE DARKNESS! That would be great! You promised us magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what?" he held up a black staff, "A branch. A twig. Bleh!"

"Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellencys, and it will..." Tempest began explaining, "...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land and use the one ring to rule them all. You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies."

"So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Alicorn, and those hobbits?" Sauron asked.

"Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrivals," She promised, "But I should warn you two, that Baggins is not alone, he has friends on his side and do anything to stop us from taking the ring from him.

"Baggins?" The Storm King and the dark lord Sauron gasped in shock, "So a Ring bearer and his friends is here. Like the dark lord says!"

"I know, but I assure you. We will capture him and his friends as well and reclaim the ring for our master." She promised.

The Storm King spoke ominously to her, "Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken."

"It won't be a problem." she assured him.

Suddenly the Storm King cheered, "Great!" suddenly the transmission was warbling, "I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo..." the call ended.

Grubber who had arrived spoke to her, "Sorry, bad spell service. Want me to call him back?"

"Do you have the Princess and the Ring Bearer?" Tempest inquired.

Grubber started pushing his index fingers together, "Well, uh, funny story. It kinda seems like they... they might've like, you know, got away... a bit," Tempest's eyes squinted at him, "I know you're disappointed, but I got one word for you: Spongecake!" he presented her a spongecake slice. This in turn resulted in Tempest zapping Grubber who screamed.

"I need all four for the staff to work and that halfling." Tempest reminded Grubber.

"Hey, I know! I want the Storm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do. It looks like a crackly chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know you don't look good in hats."

Tempest went up to him with her cracked horn sparking, "That Princess and that hobbit is not gonna keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship!" Grubber took off. Tempest calmed herself, and spoke to herself, "Please. How far could one little pony and a little Halfling get on there own?" she walked around while recalling to get Frodo Baggins, "Frodo Baggins, once I get you, I'm gonna show what I can do, and what happens when you mess with me and the dark lord." she snickered. 


End file.
